


Caveat Emptor

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, the only time mew ever wrote Harurin :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: "Let the buyer beware"—Rin always bought in to Haruka's simplemindedness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Free! characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. Oh no, writing Harurin…turning to the dark side…! D: Read, review, and enjoy!

Haruka—what he said pissed Rin off. It almost didn't matter what. The thing was, Haruka didn't understand things; he didn't understand anything about Rin at all.

"I only swim free."

Such stupid, stupid repetitive words, and they wouldn't even leave Rin's head! Haruka had no idea what Rin and been through and what he was going through now—

Ah. That was just it. Haruka was always a slow one to understand, wasn't he?

Rin had to back off and let Haruka go. He'd gotten angry enough for one day. "Whatever," Rin scoffed. Haruka didn't have any motivation for swimming, not like Rin had. That much was obvious.

"Rin."

Ooh, so close—but all Haruka had to do was call Rin's name, and Rin was frozen. If only the simpleton could hurry up before Makoto and the others showed up and decided to interrupt, because there was no doubt in Rin's mind right now that he'd come out looking like a bully.

"Look at me."

Rin had to; Haruka was rarely demanding. He smirked, expecting the same old blank stare…but he was stunned to see Haruka actually _glaring_ at him. Rin gaped at him for a fraction of a second before he remembered that he was supposed to be the angry one here. He scowled. "What?"

"You don't listen."

"I hear you loud and clear now, don't I?"

Haruka stepped towards him, closing their gap with four easy steps. His face was right in front of Rin's. "It's not just about swimming."

"Eh?"

Haruka's eyes finally dropped to Rin's shirt collar. He went silent.

Rin sighed. He could almost understand how Makoto felt in this case. There still existed a part of Haruka that he just wanted to coddle. The redhead lifted his hand to—to pat Haruka reassuringly on the shoulder? To playfully flick his forehead? To get him to back off? Rin wasn't quite sure what.

Instead, Haruka grabbed his hand and pulled it down by their sides. He didn't even have to crane his neck at all when he tilted his head up to peck Rin's lips. And, jeez, since when had he had such girly lashes as he looked up at Rin? "Welcome home…Rin."

Rin's face flushed with color. Maybe Haruka understood Rin somewhat after all…

**Author's Note:**

> X.X Agh. I…can't. I ship Makoharu too much… I like Harurin, too, but Makoharu… This was cute, but still…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other Free! fics if you liked this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki D:


End file.
